Monster
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: Ted loses control and Randy takes the brunt of it. Ted/Randy. SLASH


Title: Monster

Author: Candy_rko

Pairings: Ted/Randy, allusions to Randy/Cody and Ted/Cody

Warnings: Sex, Non-con sort of.

Words: 2259

Disclaimers: Not mine

Summary: Ted loses control and Randy takes the brunt of it.

Author's Notes: I have around 30 WWE slash stories written that I'll slowly post here. Most are on LJ.

-_This secret side of me_

_I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me _

_The beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it.-_

_--Skillet, Monster---_

His back slammed against the wall with enough force to cause the lamp next to him to rattle on the end table. He refused to wince, refused to show the other man that he was in pain. "Did you do this to Cody?" Ted hissed in anger, green eyes full of fury, "I saw the bruises on him, Randy. Did he scream? Did he beg you to stop? When you had him chained to the bed, did you gag him too?" Ted snarled, fist connecting with Randy's stomach.

Randy knew that nothing he said would convince Ted that his Cody was no blushing virgin, that he had a sick, twisted side that Randy fulfilled. That Cody came to Randy because Ted treated him with kid gloves, afraid of tarnishing the innocence that Cody exuded. Cody would always be the same boy in Ted's eyes. "How was it, Randy? Did you make him bleed?"

"Fuck you," Randy snapped, pain shooting through his skull as Ted banged his head against the wall. The second Ted had found out about his and Cody's affair, Randy had sworn to Cody that he would not retaliate against Ted. He intended to keep that promise. "Is this making you feel better, _Teddy?_"

"Don't you dare call me that!" Ted bitch slapped him, sending his head flying to the side.

"Go to hell."

"Oh, you'll be there soon enough," Ted smirked, the look malicious. "You like it rough, Randy? Is that it?" Ted goaded, mocking him.

Randy's heart skipped only to begin pounding furiously in his chest, the implications of Ted's words hitting him like a ton of bricks. Ted wasn't a malevolent man. This monster, this demon, was not Ted Dibiase. "I'm not-"

"Shut up, Randy," Ted growled, "Or I swear… I will beat the ever living shit out of you. You fucked with what's mine. What's been mine for years and you think you can get away with it? You should've left him alone. But no, Randy Orton gets what he wants no matter what. Did you like your taste of my boy?" Ted pulled out a set of handcuffs from his back pocket. "Was he really worth this?"

Randy stared at the cuffs, blood running cold, seeing that Ted was completely serious. That he wanted to punish him. And it would have been so easy to just tell Ted the truth about him and Cody. But he wasn't going to do that to Cody. It would kill him. "Ted, you don't have to do this. I'll forget about it and we can just go on-"

"Go on?!" Ted exclaimed, "Every time I close my eyes all I see are your hands all over Cody. I see him tied to that fuckin' bed, those bruises all over his body. No, we can't just _go on_. Go ahead and beg me for mercy, Randy, because you've just fucked with the wrong man. Get on the bed, Randy."

Randy reluctantly obeyed, not knowing how to take this side of Ted. The possessiveness was disturbing; he was treating Cody like he was an object, not his lover. He didn't struggle as Ted held his arms above his head and cuffed his wrists together, leaving him without any means to defend himself. "That's it," Ted cooed, "Good boy."

Ted ripped Randy's shirt off, the buttons going flying, leaving his torso bare. Ted took in the love bites marring Randy's skin, "You're a fuckin' whore," Ted said, disgusted, "Who else have you been screwing?"

Randy wanted to shout that they had been from Cody but he kept his silence. He wondered what Cody would do if he saw Ted now. Would this darker side of Ted appeal to him? Would it turn Cody on, knowing that he was going to be dominated by the monster that had been unleashed? Cody's bedroom fetishes were numerous and he'd confided in Randy that he was terrified of telling Ted for fear of losing him. Randy had been more than willing to fulfill those fantasies; for no other reason than because Randy was terrified that Cody would seek guidance from a less then reliable source. But Ted wouldn't have understood.

"Have you destroyed any other happy relationships or just mine?" Ted's voice was sad. "Was this the reason John broke up with you? Because you're a slut?"

_That_ hurt. Ted knew. The bastard _knew_ that the topic of his and John's emotional break up was tough for him. Even now, after six months. "John not like bein' used as a punchin' bag, Randy? That it? Did you rape him too?"

"That's sick," Randy gritted through clenched teeth, stoically taking the hard slap to his other cheek, Ted's hand sliding down his face, past his jaw, towards his neck. He gazed at Ted, the blonde's fingers tightening around his throat. Randy closed his eyes. He'd been choked before, dozens of times, but that was in the ring. This was real. Ted could end his life in seconds if he chose to.

"I hate you," Ted stated, hand releasing the pressure on Randy's throat, trailing south towards Randy's jeans, fingers fiddling with the button. "I hate you so much right now. You violated Cody. You took him against his will. What the hell is wrong with you?! I want you to feel degraded. I want you to experience an _ounce_ of what Cody went through."  
Something in Ted's words caused Randy to wonder about Ted's past. Had Ted been molested? Had he been raped? Was that the reason behind his uncharacteristic rage? Was he seeking revenge for himself? Ted would never trust him with that information, not anymore. And Randy seriously doubted if Cody knew.

His jeans were taken off, leaving him completely exposed to Ted. He was at his most vulnerable, hands shackled, naked. He could have overpowered Ted in an instance but the perverse, warped part of him wanted to know what Ted Dibiase was like when he lost control of himself. Ted's eyes were roaming his body appreciatively, _hungrily_. Randy felt a thrill slowly unfurl inside him, going straight to his groin, body reacting on its own.

"You're enjoyin' this," Ted shook his head, repulsed, "You're a sick fuck, you know that?"

"Takes one to know one," he snapped, unable to hide his growing arousal from Ted.

"I'm doin' this for Cody."

Randy bit his bottom lip, tasting blood. He could only think about Cody, lying asleep in his and Ted's room, oblivious to his boyfriend's psychotic sadism. But was Randy a masochist for liking the torment, the bondage, when the tables were turned and it was Randy on _his_ back? The cuffs were leaving deep welts in his wrists. Randy gazed at Ted as the blonde quickly undressed, impeccable body heaving with anger, the cock nestled among golden curls hard. Randy wasn't the only one turned on.

"If you scream, I'll gag you."

No preparation. No lube. No condom. Randy's fight or flight instincts kicked in as he struggled against the manacles, eyes wide. He'd never had this kind of blatant disregard for Cody's comfort, even when Cody was _begging_ for him to fuck him, Randy had been damn sure Cody had been stretched to the max. And Randy definitely hadn't been taken dry, even back in the day when he was first experimenting with other men. "Ted, please, stop. You can't do this like this. I didn't, you _can't_," Randy babbled, not caring about pride at the moment, just knowing he didn't want that large cock to rip through his body.

"I'm sorry, darlin', but I really don't fuckin' care about _you_," Ted snarled, slamming into Randy with reckless abandonment, burying himself all the way to the hilt.

Randy's scream was muffled by Ted's hand against his mouth. It fucking _hurt_. He'd never experienced this amount of pain. Ted didn't give Randy time to adjust to the intrusion, setting a pace that was fast, brutal, Ted's animalistic rage driving him onwards. "You're fuckin' tight," Ted grunted above him, "So fuckin' tight. Is this how my baby boy felt, Randy? Huh? Did he scream for you? FUCKIN' LOOK AT ME!!!"

Randy met the infuriated eyes of Ted Dibiase, the blue completely absent, the darkness shadowing the azure. He wondered what it was like to be in Ted's shoes at the moment. He'd seen his boyfriend chained to a bed with another man having sex with him. Maybe this was Ted's eye for an eye.

Randy forced his body to relax, accommodating to the girth inside him, the tip of Ted's cock brushing against his prostate. "I see you're startin' to respond," Ted smirked, gripping Randy's awakening arousal a squeeze.

Tentatively, Randy met Ted's vigorous thrusts with his own, the pain fading into pleasure. He really was a sick bastard. The brutal pounding against the bundle of _fuck_ in him was making his body shudder in response. The headboard knocked against the wall loudly. The springs in the bed were taking a beating. Randy moaned against Ted's hand. This was how Cody felt. Unable to touch himself or his partner, just lying there taking it… It made Randy feel helpless, made him have to relinquish control to another; it was a feeling that Randy found addictive. He was so used to being the leader, to being the mentor… And here he was getting the fucking of his life by his pupil.

Randy's body writhed against the bed, lifting his hips off the mattress, driving Ted even further into him, angling just _right_, Ted's cock working wonders on Randy's prostate. He didn't care that he sounded like a slut, his gratuitous moans feeling the room, Ted's hand removed from his mouth only to be replaced by his lips. They shouldn't have been kissing, not when this was supposed to be about punishment, not intimacy. Ted's hand was sandwiched between their slick bodies, stroking Randy viciously.

Suddenly the world came crashing down around him. He climaxed with an intensity that he'd hadn't felt in years, since the first night he and John had made love. He heard Ted moaning his own release, could feel Ted's cum, hot, filling him. They rode the waves of their orgasms for seconds, minutes, Randy was too gone to notice, couldn't have told you what day it was.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Ted murmured, Randy wincing when he withdrew from him, those beautiful blue eyes back to their normal shade, undoing the cuffs.

"Yeah, man, I have," Randy said, body boneless, ass aching.

"You're bleeding," Ted noticed, frowning, the monster that had appeared, absent. "Shit. I, God, I-"

"RANDY! TEDDY!?!"

The door was thrown open, Cody gaping at them, hair mussed from sleep, holding his pillow to his chest. "What the fuck just happened? Why are you naked?! Oh GOD! You did a naked thing?! Why wasn't I invited?! Do you know how long I've been wantin' to get the three of us together? My plan worked."

"Your plan?" Ted raised a brow.

"Well, yeah," Cody said sheepishly, "I mean, you know, I um, kinda knew that you'd walk in on us, Teddy and um, I figured you'd do this because you can't stand anyone touchin' me and, so, yeah…"

"You _wanted_ me to rape him?!" Ted raged, "You're both SICK! I just RAPED him, Cody. He's BLEEDING! Does that not get through your thick skull, Cody, because I'm not real happy with myself."

Randy laughed. "You're diabolical, Cody Runnels."

"I knew you'd do the things I like, Randy. The things that Ted won't do, though, after seein' this…" Cody pointed at Randy's raw wrists. "Maybe I should've told him what I was into."

Ted frowned. "You wanted Randy to tie you up? To slap you around?"

"I guess I kinda like BDSM. I didn't wanna tell you because, you know, it's _you_. I didn't want you thinkin' I'm some sorta freak. And Randy offered to be there because he didn't want me goin' to strangers."

"So Randy did this outta the kindness of his heart?"

Cody nodded, "Yep. Don't worry, Teddy, this priceless ass is still yours. It always will be and I love you but I love Randy too."

Ted sank down onto the bed, "So, where does this go?"

Randy shrugged, wincing as he stood, "Everything's fine. I'm not hurt too bad, Ted, so stop guilt tripping. And if this makes Cody happy, I'm more than willing to try it. We haven't always been on the same page, Ted, but maybe over time, I can care for you. I'm taking a shower. You boys behave while I'm gone."

So Cody was the instigator after all? He was the brains behind the entire ordeal. Maybe this would help them deal with their on screen feud; the three of them would just fuck each other to forget about it. Randy chuckled, glancing back to see Cody and Ted making out. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…

WHY can't I write a dark story? Why does it have to end light hearted? GAH!


End file.
